


Akiza Worldwide (book four)

by AkizazikA



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizazikA/pseuds/AkizazikA
Summary: Zabby and her new girlfriend have been dating for a while and Zabby decides that she should tell her girlfriend where and how she was born. When doing so the two try to have a baby the same way zabby was born but it fails and they release demon children into the world. They meet a little girl named Soffie shes one of the children that came out of the machine when it malfunctioned. But when things go horribly wrong Zabby decides to seek help to go back in time to try and stop this from happening again.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is book four of Akiza Worldwide a series I wrote back in 2013 I decided to post my whole series on AO3 from Wattpad without changing a thing

Sixteen years later  
Zabby POV

Mommas I'm home and I brought a friend with me! I yell walking though the door bringing my friend with me. Heeeey moms meet my friend Luna. "Hi." She says shyly " Zabby is she your girlfriend?" Ink-rose asked smiling "yeah. We have known eachother since 3rd grade and we have been best friends and her parents think she's old enough to go to her friends houses and date who ever she wants and she chose me. Its makes me happy!!!" I said then the phone rings and Akiza answers it "hello oh hey shadow!!" They talk for some time and then she hangs up and says " shadow sonic and Sonia have asked if we want to go to the park with them." She pauses and then says "do we wanna go?" "Yeah!!!" We all said

Luna POV   
Many More Years Later 

Zabby and I where walking to tails house because Akiza had something she wanted to show us but I really don't know what it could be. When we get there tails is smileing at us and shows us to his lab and there is a big machine with three capsules and I'm getting nervous. "What is that thing?" I ask my nerves acting up "well this is the place where I was born!" Zabby said "WHAT!!" I yell.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna POV

Zabby laughs at me but I'm freaking out "what how when how how how?!?!?? Ugh! I don't get it!" Then she tells me the story about how you can make... kids?? Yeah OK! Then she pushed me into one of the capsules and yelled for tails to turn on the machine an lights start to flash" what the crap!"

Zabby POV

Well the three minutes go by fast and we step out of the capsules and the middle on is smoking like crazzzzy "OH NO SOMETHINGS WRONG!" tails yells as he runs to his invention pushing buttons franticly trying to turn it off but it explodes. "OMG!" Luna screams.

Tails POV

The whole thing just explodes. What?! Then I turn to Zabby "Maybe it exploded because your where not actually 'born' like Luna and the same goes for you to Luna because you where not made in the machine trying to make a child would be impossible." The two girls look at each other sad. Then all of a sudden kids just start running out of the rubble and not like three or four NO like a million crazzzzy kids. They where running around breaking things. Then one of the kids a girl points to the door and they all run out of my lab and outside. "KIDS!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zabby POV

Well at first I was like "hey gay people come get some free kids!" But I thought better of it. Luna,Tails and I try and grab the kids but there are to many of them. We split up trying to catch them. I'm running after a purple bat with red bangs. "Hey come back here little kid!" The girl turns around "MY NAME IS SOFFIE!!" I stop running and look at this little bat child. Well hi Soffie can we be friends?" She looks at me sideways " yeah sure." She is in the same outfit as me but the tie she has on was longer then mine and she was wearing dress shoes and not high heels. She looks like both Luna and I "wow..." I breathe " how old are you Soffie?" "I'm five." She says showing me five fingers. I pick her up and walk back to tails lab. "I think Luna and Tails would love to meet you Soffie."

Soffie POV

The girl that brought me to see Tails and Luna was Zabby she kind of looks like me and when we saw Tails and Luna I also looked like Luna. Hmmmmmm that weird." Luna,Tails this is Soffie and doesn't she look like Luna and I.. do you see it Tails?" Zabby said and Then Tails nodded. Then I jumped down from Zabbys shoulders " hey my name is Soffie and I'm five... and why do I look like you two?" I pointed at Zabby and Luna. They looked at each other and said nothing I started to pout "why won't you guys say anything. " and run out the door " whatever..."


	4. Chapter 4

(Guess who? Her POV) 

I haven't seen Akiza or any of her friends in years. I wonder how they are? "Sally... Sal? SALLY!!!" I about jumped out of my skin" sorry Nicole I was deep in thought.." "what's wrong?" Nicole asked me "nothing it's just that- what the cheesecake!!!!" Just then I see kids lots of them Demon children. Black eyes bleeding cuts in there skin they where scary running by us laughing evil like. "Sally..." "I know Nicole let's go find out what those   
kid/Things want..." 

Soffie POV

"Why won't they tell me why????" I yell out loud as I run..... run away from Zabby and her friends. Just then... "Hey kid who are out do you know who those demon kids are??" Two girls run up to me and I tell them that I knew the kids and I told them all that I know about what they are and when I was done the girls looks horrified but determined. "Ok first, hi I'm Sally and this is my friend Nicole and we are going to help you stop these demons!!" Sally says "hi I'm Soffie and those demons that's what you called them those are my brothers and sisters." I say as I run away from the girls to the forest where my brothers and sisters sit laughing in the dark trees.

Zabby POV

"Soffie!!! Where are you!?" I yell trying to find the little girl I lied to. Then I hear a scream and a high pitched "NO!" "Soffie....." I breathe and run to a bright purple light comeing from inside the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Soffie POV

"Rosie!!! Max!!! Anybody....." I say as a walk through the dark woods. Then I hear a twig break behind me I turn around" Tammy... is that you?" I turn back around starting to walk again. I hear voices everywhere" I'm not scared I'm not scared I'm not scared I'm no-" just then I tree falls directly behind me I scream and jump away before it can hit me (where was Zabby?!?!) Maybe if I fly it won't be so scary..... I gather up my courage and start to fly just as am about higher then the trees a hand comes and grabs me by the ankle and I'm thrown to the ground hard I cough up blood and sit up "ewwww blood that's nasty! I can't get out that way..." then as I stand up I see them. There soundlessly Makeing there way closer there heads cocked to the side big evil grins on there faces. "I'm here to help please dont hurt me.." I plead the circle is getting smaller "you wouldn't..." I start to say 

*Demon Voice*

"THEY WOULD!!" It says smugly as the circle closes in completely "NO!!!!"   
Akiza POV

"Ok... What!!! Tails slow down.... oh my gosh! I will be there hold on!!" I hang up the phone and grab Ink-Rose off the couch "hey I was watching 5SOS!!" You can do that later we have to go!!" 

Fifteen minutes later 

"Zabby Tails Luna Where Are You Guys!!!!" I yell as fast as I can "Akiza they won't be able to hear you your talking to fast." Ink-Rose said exasperated "well you know what IDGAF!!!" I yell as I run towards a purple light that is in the woods. 

Ink-Rose POV

"FINE LEAVE ME THEN!!" Sometimes I wonder why I got together with that girl..." I say pissed as I stomp away. 

Soffie POV 

I yell at the top of my lungs I scream and thrash punch and kick like a nutcase tryin to fight off these stupid demon things. Because if one thing is for sure it's that these are not my brothers and sisters then I erupt in purple light and shoot purple fire at the demons. Then I see Luna Zabby Tails and a lady that looks like Zabby they run over to help me fight off the demons." Hi I'm Akiza! I'm Zabby's mom." Akiza says slashing a demon with her scythe. The five of us fight the demons for what seemed like forever then finally the last one was dead. "wow   
....." 

Zabby POV

Soffie breathed in and fell to the ground gasping for air clawing at the ground. "Soffie whats WRONG!!!" 

I'm not Soffie anymore.....


	6. Chapter 6

Zabby POV 

Soffie well it looked like Soffie but it talked in a deep demon voice that echoed all around as it said. "Hmm who sould I kill first?" The demon said then it pointed its finger and shouted "YOU!" and lept to its target.....

The scream rang aloud the screaming of someone's insides being torn apart the scream came out long and warped "LUNA!!" "Zabby..." Luna fell to the ground and did not get back up..... "NO!" I ran over to Luna as her blood spilled on the grass turning it a dark burgundy. "Please look at me.." but her eyes where glazed over and she was ice cold. "Zabby she's dead..." my mom said looking at me "n-No! S...she can't be I... I LOVED HER she can't be gone....." 

I stood up tears running down my cheeks " YOU MONSTER!! HOW COULD YOU!!! I LOVED HER!!!" "Love such I stupid feeling..." the demon said flipping her hair out of her eyes. "Ok that's it.." I strolled over to the demon and (beat the SHIT out of it) the demon was helpless because he was chooseing kids to play with. The demon coughed and sat up " kill me and you kill the little girl you always wanted." I was about to stab it with my knife (idk where I got I knife from) but when it said that I stoped dead in my tracks. "I cant do it Soffie...." "Zabby you have to!!" My mom yelled at me "No it's Soffie..." I droped the knife it sticks straight up in the grass. "Oh move!" Akiza comes up behind me i duck out of the way as she slices Soffie the demon in half. The demon died immediately I stood up "why did you do that?!?" but Akiza just said " I had to you were not going to do it.." I ran over to where Soffie was laying dead " whatever.." "Zabby wait.." tails said I ignored him and walked away from all of it..

Akiza POV 

Luna and Soffie had a funeral Zabby did not go.. now I was back at my house talking to Ink-Rose. "He-" "I think we sould get a divorce.." she said "what???" I about fell over Ink-Rose the girl I loved with all my heart is ending it with me after all this time. She walked out of the house and did not say another word to me. Well that's it 

One week later Zabby POV

"On todays news Akiza the hedgehog was found dead in her home it appears that she killed herself we don't know why and no one will..." I spit out my mouthful of cinnamon toast crunch and stared in horror at my tv what my mom was dead...... I picked up my phone and dialed Ink-Roses number the phone said the number was disconnected I slammed down the phone and ran out of my house to sonic and shadows place.

At S and S house Zabby POV

"Did you guys hear?" They noded solemnly "all My family is ether dead or gone! I wish there was a way to go back in time and fix all of this!!" Shadow jerked his head up " there is a way Zabby." Sonic and I looked confused "there is?" We both say then Sonic gets it and nods a big smile on his face then shadow smiles and says one name 

Sliver...


	7. Chapter 7

At Silver and Blaze's house  
Zabby's POV

I walked with shadow and sonic to silves house. As the three of us walked into the house silver waved smiling at us and said "you must be Zabby I have heard so much about you." I nodded and shadow said "let's get right to the point...Zabby needs to tome travel to fix her mom's mistakes can you help by any chance?" Silver nodded and said "it will be hard in not used to raking anyone besides myself so you will have to be careful.." I nodded and hugged sonic and shadow as silver kisses blaze as the five of us said our good byes and silver opened a portal and I old me to hold his hand and the two of us jumped in and when back in time. Then silver and I landed in front of a high school just as a certain hedgehog was about to walk inside. I had on a blue dress and red sneakers. "Wow.." I said as I waved goodbye to silver and ran after my mom. "HEY WAIT!" I yelled at my mom waving at her she turned to me smiling saying "hello you look like me lol hi my name is Akiza it's nice to meet you." I nodded and said "this may be hard to believe but I'm your daughter from the future... I came back because your grandchild dies your stepdaughter dies your wife leaves you and you die I'm here to stop that from happening again but before we can do that we need to find two certain friends of mine.." Akiza looked very shocked and said "alright let's go.." the two of us walk inside the school we look for two hedgehogs sonic and shadow it takes us awhile to find them but when we do their at there lockers getting there stuff I walk up to the two of them and I say "hey sonic shadow can we talk to you?" the two of them seem very very confused sonic asking "who are you and how do you know me?" shadow looked at me and said "i think I know I think I get this.." Akiza came out from behind me and said hi I'm akiza its nice to me you.." then I looked at all three of them and said "we need to go to the office and retake our forms and get out of Public school we must homeschool I will explain everything we get back to your house alright shadow." then the four of us got our papers and walked out of the school and back to shadows house the four of us at on the sofa and talk "alright so akiza knows why I'm here but the two of you don't hello my name is Zabby and I came from the future with the help of silver.. the reason I came back is because of bunch of stuff happens and Akiza ' s whole family gets turned upside down and she ends up dying I am her daughter I am here to help but I need you to follow my plan exactly because if you do no damage will be dealt and you will live happy a life just the way you are ment to without out the drama.."

Four years later 

Sonic shadow akiza and I walk into the shelter for girls we look around and I said "this is the one that you want." I look right at Sonia she looks adorable if you look so tiny I'm not used to her being younger than me because I'm younger than her in the future but akiza looks at her and smiles and says "you're right that is the one she is cute" to the four of us go to the counter and tell a person we want her we ask with the name Sonia-Marie Akiza asked why and I say " well actually I don't know why you want its name is probably cuz you and Matt wanted different names but you cant find them do not ask him to Matt is I will not tell you. so when the four of got Sonia and went back we back to shadows house and I hope that Sonia was the age she was in the future I finish by saying "but my work here is done because I have helped make a better future for all of you thank you and good luck..".

Back in the future 

As I appeared through the portal I looked down and saw sonic shadow in Sonya looking. That my knew I was dying I knew I was dying and I was nothing I could do about it since okay so since ink-rose and akiza never got together I was never thought about which means I never existed I felt myself dieing and it was okay I accepted it I looked up at my mom I slide past mom and how many now I'm her angel wings fading away my bad Wings fading away being traded with angel wings my outfit that I have worn to the future replaced now with a white gown a beautiful white gown my mother passed right in front of my eyes her usual outfit red dress and black boots up to the knee and Her long burgundy hair flowing behind her she lands on the ground and hugs Sonia shadow and Sonic as I thought this us why I love you mom I hope you never forget...

Akiza POV

I felt my daughter die right as she passed me I knew she wouldn't be able to live because she never existing Zabby had sacrificed herself and made a better future for all of us and im so grateful that I had a daughter who actually cared about me so much the she would go back in time and sacrifice herself just for me I love you and thank you so much...


End file.
